Salqueen
by thepopstar27
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots with our favorite Radiator Springs couple! (One of them will be a story later on.) :3
1. Chapter 1

**These are just a bunch of one shots with Lightning and Sally. Well, ENJOY! :)) (The third one will be continued in it's own story. :3)**

Lightning was parked in the court waiting for the trial to be over.

"Throw him outta here Sheriff. I want him outta my courtroom! I want him outta my town! Case dismissed." Lightning felt relief wash all over him. "Yes..!" That annoying tow truck spoke up. "Boy, I'm pretty good at this lawerin' stuff" but he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of this disgusting place. Just then he heared the doors open from him. "Sorry I'm late, your honor!" He turned around with much difficulty due to the boot on his tire, to reveal the most stunning Porche he'd ever lay eyes on. Her figure was perfect, with no dents. Her shiny baby blue paint. Oh, and her eyes. Those bright beautiful emerald eyes... Then he realized, something...he was in love. But who could help that? She was beautiful. But how did she wind up here? Wait..she's probably from his attorney's office. No matter. Time to make his move. Like Harv says, "It's now or never."

**...NEXT!**

It was Saturday, August 12. Sally was anxiously waiting for her boyfriend, Lightning to come home from the races. He'd been gone all summer, and she missed him...too much. She missed leaning against his side, his glossy red paint, and how it shone when sun light hit it. His sapphire eyes. The way he kissed her fender, how he gently held her tire in his...just then, she heard truck horns. Lightning was home. ...FINALLY!

Sally rushed out of her office , and saw Mack, parked.

Lightning was in the trailer. He looked out the windows to see Ramone's back. He was home. He couldn't wait to see Sally again. She was so beautiful. Lightning opened the trailer and drove out, he turned around to see everyone talking, and they all rushed to him. They greeted him, and welcoming him back. "Okay, hold on. Let me go put my stuff up." Lightning said as he backed up to go to the Museum. Lightning took out his shiny new Piston Cup he had won, and put it on the shelf. Then, he noticed all the pictures of Doc. He had died a few years back of Heart failure. He felt tears at the corners of his windshield. But he didn't want to think of that. He drove out of the Museum, and over to the cozy cone motel, to go see his favorite girl. When he drove in, Sally was studying some papers. She looked up, and drove over, and they shared a kiss. When they parted Sally leaned on Lightning's side. "I've missed you." she mumbled as she closed her eyes, smiling. Lightning loved her smile. Her smile could light up any room, at least to him anyway. "I missed you too..." He felt his eyes closing. "Well..I'd better go..you know." Sally giggled. She loved it when he stuttered like that for some reason. He drove out of the Office, and Sally followed. Everyone continued to greet Lightning, and congraduating him on his win, when Lightning noticed Mater rushing to the crowd. They did their best friend tire shake, (AN they have tires...not hands...get it?..lol) and they went off and did their thing. Sally only said one thing on her mind: ..."Damn-it..."

**That was a good one...NEXT!**

It was nearing Winter in Radiator Springs, and Lightning was on the phone with his sister, Pam. (AN Yes, I got it from full house.) Well, lets back it up a bit. Lightning and Sally were at the Cozy Cone, all snuggled up, watching Caranormal Activity. (AN haha.) When suddenly, the phone started ringing. Lightning paused the movie, and got up. "I'll get it." He then drove over to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lightning!" said an eager female voice on the other line.

"Pam?!" Lightning suddenly got excited. He hasn't spoken to his sister in Months due to racing season, and spending time with Sally. (AN, if ya know what I mean.) "Yep! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. So, hey what's up?"

Pam's happiness suddenly turned to frustation. "Ugh, can I come live with you for a few weeks?"

"Er..why?"

"Mom and Dad are pissing me off. They won't leave me alone about getting a job, and such. I'm absolutely sick of it!"

"Don't you have friends you can stay with? It's kinda crowded around here.."

"No. I already tried that."

"Hm...I'll talk to Sally about it, and I'll call you back."

"Who's she?"

Lightning remembered. Pam doesn't know he has a girlfriend, and neither do his parents. "Oh, right. Well, she's my girlfriend."

"Oooh!"

Lightning sighed, and smiled. "Bye, Pam." then he hung up. Her and her sense of humor.. Sally drove over to him, and leaned against him. "Who was that, Stickers?" Lightning smiled. "That was my sister, Pam. She wants to know if she can stay here for a few weeks, but I told her I would check with you first, and call her back." Sally smiled, and kissed him. "Of course, she can! Cone #8 is still available. I can reserve it for her." Lightning smiled. "Thanks, Sal." then kissed her. "I just need to know how old she is."

"She's 19."

"Alrighty. Thanks." And the couple went back to watching their movie.

One week later, a red Porche drove to Radiator Springs. She had hazel eyes, due to her and Lightning's dad. Their mother has blue eyes. Sally looked out her window. "Hey Stickers!" Lightning drover over to her. "Yes, beautiful?" he said smiling. Sally rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Is that her?" She asked, pointing to the red Porche. Lightning smiled. "Yep. That's her." The two drove out of the office, and Pam sped over and hugged her brother, whom she hasn't seen in years. Lightning almost lost his balance, but regained it. "Okay, okay." he said with a laugh. "Pam, this is Sally. Sally, this is Pam." Pam smiled, and shook tired with her. Sally did the same. "So..this is the Sally you were talking about over the phone?" Lightning rolled his eyes, and smiled sarcastically. "Noo!" he said obviously, which made Pam laugh and Sally giggle. Pam spoke up. "So where am I staying again?" "You're staying in cone number 8 at the Cozy Cone." Sally said giving her the keys, and Lightning took her there. After showing her around the town, he dropped her off at her cone. "I'll let you get settled in." he said before driving off. "Hey! Where you going?" Pam asked her brother. "Oh I'm just gonna go take a drive with Sally." Pam smiled. "Ookie Dokie." and with that, Lightning drove off.

**Well, there you go! I've been waiting a loong time to write these. And like I said before, the third one will be continued in it's own story. It'll only have a couple chapters. Reviews are appreciated! And leave more one-shot ideas in the reviews! :)) :3**


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Kiss

**Chapter 2 "Just A Kiss"**

**Me: If you're wondering, this takes place right after the first Cars ended. :)**

**Lightning: I think they know that.**

**Me: T_T**

**Woody: Can we just get on with the story?**

**Me: He's right. Well, here's the one-shot I've had for weeks! :3**

Lightning McQueen and Sally had just raced back from Wheel Well and were parked at Flo's. Lightning chuckled. "Guess I'm paying." Sally laughed.

Later that night, everyone turned on their neon, and "Life Could Be Dream" began playing. Lightning smiled. "Deja-Vu." Him and Sally cruised all throughout the song. When it was over, Just a Kiss by, Lady Antibellum began playing.

**Lightning: That song didn't exist back then.**

**Woody: You don't say..**

**Me: I know, but I thought that song would be perfect for the story. After all, it is called "Just a Kiss."**

**Chick: What's next? "Never Gonna Give You Up?"**

**Me: No, but I will write a one-shot about you.**

**Chick: Ooh! Really? What song?**

**Me: YOU SMELL LIKE A TURD AND YA TALK LIKE A TURD AND YA LOOK LIKE A TURD! *troll face***

**Chick: Bitch...**

**Lightning: Says ****_"Chick"_**

**Chick: I wouldn't be talking, Mc****QUEEN****.**

**Woody to Me: They bicker like an old married couple.**

**Me to Woody: Ikr. Well, let's get back to the story.**

**Chick and Lightning: T.T**

ANYWAYS, Lightning and Sally were parked at Flo's. Lightning wondered if he should say it. Those three words. Because they were true. He loved this girl, more than he loved himself. ... Okay, but he loved this Porche. And Sally was the same way about him. She always had a thing for boys with blue eyes. She could hear his engine purring, and so was her's. But she wondered. Would he ever say it? That he loved her. Or should she say it first? Oh, how Sally wish he would say it. And oh, how Lightning wished he had the gut to say he loved her. They were leaning against each other, smiling. Doc was across from them. Lightning loved her, and Sally loved him. He knew that was a fact. It was undeniable. He knew it from day one. He heard Lightning say, "Holy Porche." He just wondered when he would say it. Would it be tonight? Something was telling him the answer to that question was..yes.

Around 11:30 or so, Lightning drove Sally to the Office. "Thanks, Stickers. I had a great time." she said to him. Lightning smiled. "I did too." As Sally turned to go into the lobby, Lightning found himself upset with himself. 'Come on, you coward. Just 3 little words!' "Sally..." Sally parked in the doorway. "Yes, Stickers?" Lightning took a deep breath. "I...I..love you." Sally nearly couldn't breathe. Sally broke the epic, yet amazingly awkward silence. "Light, I...I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you.." Lightning felt relief wash all over him. "So..Sally, will you be my girlfriend?" Sally smiled. "Of course I will." They both checked to make sure Mater wasn't around. And then, Lightning pressed his lips to hers. Sally thought she was gonna melt. "Is that what I think it is?!" Both pulled away. "Customers?" Sally exclaimed. Flo smiled. "Not that..." Flo pointed to the couple. "That!" Lightning and Sally blushed. So much that Lightning's red paint couldn't even cover it. Doc was looking out his garage window, and smiled to himself. Finally. Wow. Lightning was right. He creates feelings in others that they, themselves don't understand.

**Me: Well there you go. More to come!**

**Doc: O_O**

**Me: Not those kinds of feelings. More like...father/son.**

**Doc: Oh...**

**Lightning: You think of us as father and son?**

**Me: Bro, everyone thinks that. We KNOW.**

**Woody: Fine I'll do it. Please review! :3**


End file.
